Guardian Sex Slave
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Female Jack Frost. Jack was on her way to see Jamie until she was kidnapped by Pitch Black and he made her his sex slave. Can the guardians save Jack from being a sex slave to Pitch for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Sex Slave

Female Jack Frost. Jack was on her way to see Jamie until she was kidnapped by Pitch Black and he made her his sex slave. Can the guardians save Jack from being a sex slave to Pitch for eternity?

Chapter One

"Jack my girl, where are you going?" asked North seeing Jack at the opened window in the hallway.

"oh, going to see Jamie for a few hours, I'll be back soon." Said Jack while her feet were hanging on the edge of the window

"ok have fun and be safe." Said North as he watches Jack fly out of the window and disappears in the sky

"North, are you sure of letting her go and see Jamie?" asked Bunny "what if Pitch attacks her?"

"she's a tough girl, she was alone for 300 years, she can take care of herself, I have faith in her." Said North as he closes the window "if you say so, mate." Bunny says he walks away

Meanwhile with Jack, she was flying over Burgess until she saw her special lake and she landed in the middle of it. She was about to walk until she saw in the corner of her eye and noticed something that was staring at her

Then she recognized it as one of Pitch's Nightmare Horses and realized Pitch might be near her

Then she notices the Nightmare Horse starts to walk up to her and she starts to panic when it was coming towards her

"no, stay back, stay away from me, I mean it." Jack yelled at the moving horse as she throws some snow at it from her staff but that didn't stop it until it was standing next to her

"um hi?" Jack said to the horse. Jack didn't like things in her personal space

The horse just stared at her until "why hello Jackie, what are you doing here in Burgess by yourself?" Pitch said from coming out of nowhere to grab Jack as the horse disappears as Pitch grabs her staff and throws it aside

"I wanted to hang out with Jamie, what is it to you." Jack said while trying to get Pitch off from her body

"well change of plans, your going to spend a eternity with me." Pitch whispered in Jack's ear which gave her shivers to her spine

"why would I spend the rest of my immortal life with you?" asked Jack trying to get out of Pitch's grip

"so you can be my sex slave forever." Pitch whispered again as he sneaks his left hand under and then into Jack's sweater and begins messaging the left breast

Jack closes her eyes as she begins to moan softly

"mmm you like this don't you, my 317 year old virgin?" asked Pitch listening to Jack's moaning

"please…..stop Pitch." Jack begged as she grabs Pitch's left wrisit

"No I don't want to." Pitch says as he unzips Jack's sweater to reveal her huge breasts

"my my, what bug breasts you have Jack, you must have died during puberty and no bra." Said Pitch as he places his right hand on the other breasts

"bras didn't even exist back in the 1700s." Jack moaned as she closes her eyes

"well woman back then were huge sluts for having big breasts." Said Pitch as he removes Jack's sweater and tosses it next to the staff to make her topless

"stop touching me please." Begged Jack while opening her eyes to see her sweater next to her staff

"no, just torturing your breasts is just turning me on, can you feel my dick rubbing against your leg." Said Pitch as he pinches Jack's nipples and rubbing his dick against Jack's left leg

"n…no" Jack lied, of course she could feel his dick rubbing against her left leg but she wanted to lie

"is that so?" Pitch said as he moves Jack's left hand to feel his huge bulge

"can you feel it now?" he asked while holding Jack's hand at his bulge

"yes." Jack said as she begins slowly rubbing Pitch's bulge

"mmm oh yes, your my slut forever now." Whispered Pitch as he bites down on Jack's neck

Jack covers her mouth with her right hand to muffle her screaming

Two seconds later, Pitch removed his mouth from Jack's neck to reveal a large bite neck on the neck with blood oozing out

Pitch smiles at the bloody bite mark and whispers into Jack's ear "I just claimed you as my sex slave, you can't leave me forever, you belong to me forever, the Guardians and The Man in the Moon won't be able to find and rescue you" as he goes back to messaging the huge breasts "and I'm going to have fun violently you over and over" he whispered again as he turns Jack's head around to kiss her full on the lips

Pitch forces his tongue into Jack's mouth to play with her tongue as he pinches Jack's nipples hard and Jack moaned in pain in the kiss as Nightmare King and Winter Spirit Guardian stood on the ice lake making out and Pitch didn't know that Jack was crying as he continues to message her huge breasts roughly and Jack's hand on Pitch's bulge


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pitch and Jack continued to stand on the ice lake making out while Jack is still topless with Pitch's hands still messaging her breasts roughly and her hand still on Pitch's bugle

Pitches releases his lips from Jack's lips while Jack blushes with her eyes half closed " so my dear, ready to become my sex slave?" asked Pitch as he removes his right hand to make it travel down to the middle of Jack's pants and rubs it softly

"is there another way that I can escape this fate?" asked Jack

"no." said Pitch as he slips his hand into Jack's pants and begins rubbing Jack's private part

"ugh….please stop." Begged Jack as she grabs Pitch's hand in her pants

"why would I do that, your pussy is so wet from getting excited." Said Pitch as he moves his hand up and down

Jack leans her body back into Pitch's body as she begins to moan heavy with her mouth wide open as Pitch continues to finger her at a fast rate

"you love this, huh?" Pitch says he continues to rub Jack's pussy rough as he listens to Jack's rapid moaning

"please stop, I'm going to pee." Jack begged while moaning

"is that so?, I'll make you pee on command." Pitch says as he unbuttons Jack's pants and slides them down with his other hand and tosses them next to the sweater and staff and Jack is completely naked

"you're a true beauty." Said Pitch as he releases his fingers from Jack's pussy

"lie on your back and spread your legs apart." Pitch whispered in Jack's ear

Jack does what Pitch commanded her to do as she watches Pitch pull something long out of his pocket

"do you know what this is?" asked Pitch showing the device to Jack

"yes, it's a message dick." Said Jack looking at the device in Pitch's hand

"correct and do you know what it does." Said Pitch

"yes, it gives a woman or a man pleasure from the vibration." Said Jack

"correct again and I'm going to slide this inside your wet tight pussy, turn it on and watch you have an orgasm." Said Pitch as he gets on his knees and gently slides it in Jack's pussy while Jack moans

"and it's in." said Pitch as he stands up straight

"can I close my legs now?" asked Jack

"yes you can and we're going to my liar." said Pitch as he and Jack disappeared into black sand while the clothes and the staff were left behind


	3. Chapter 3

Jack becomes OCC in this story

Chapter Three

Pitch and Jack reappear from the black sand to be in Pitch's lair

Pitch sits in his throne chair as Jack sit on his lap

"ready to have an orgasm?" asked Pitch as he whispers into Jack's ear which made Jack shiver

"actually I never had an orgasm so this will be my first." said Jack

"well your going to have a fun night with this message dick staying inside of your pussy forever." Pitch says as he turns the device on with another device that was in his hand

Jack gasped loudly with a moan as she could feel the toy wiggling inside her as she begins to move her hips

As Jack moans while the toy is doing it's job, Pitch removes his robe to reveal his huge cock (it was ten and a half inches long)

"turn your body around." Pitch says as Jack moves her body around so her back could face him

"my cock wants to be inside you badly." Pitch says

"but the message dick is inside me." said Jack

"I could do anal but we will have to be on the floor so get on the floor with your pretty little ass in the air." Pitch commanded as Jack slides off and she gets on her knees and elbows as she puts her ass in the air

Pitch gets up from his chair and stands behind Jack's ass as he gently rubs it

"oh yes we're going to have a fun time together as master and sex slave." said Pitch as he enters a finger in the tiny hole

"ahh." Jack says as she jerks away when she feels Pitch's finger enter her

"don't do that, I'm just preparing your ass with my fingers so I can stretch you so my cock can enter you." Pitch says as he slowly moves his finger as Jack continues to moan while the toy is moving around in her pussy and with Pitch's one finger in her butt hole

As Pitch continues to thrust his finger inside Jack so he adds a second finger in which made Jack moan louder and then adds a third finger

"your so tight with my fingers inside you." Pitch says as he slaps Jack's right butt cheek three times hard which made Jack whimper in pain

"mmm oh yes, I think your ass is ready for my cock to be inside you." Pitch says as he removes his fingers and he thrusts his cock hard into Jack's butt hole

Jack screams in pain as Pitch's cock enters her pussy roughly

"did it hurt my love?" asked Pitch as he slowly thrusts his cock inside Jack

"yes." Jack only said

"well get ready, it's going to hurt even more." Pitch says as he grabs Jack's waist and he begins thrusting at a fast rate

Jack closes her eyes as she begins to moan as she puts her head on the ground to look upside down so she could see Pitch fucking her pussy

Then she notices something red dripping down to the floor

"P...Pitch, wh...what is t...that red s...stuff dr...dripping d...down." Jack answered between moans

"it's your virgin blood, it means that I just took your virginity away." said Pitch as he releases his grip on Jack's waist and bends over to place his hands over Jack's breasts

Then Jack feels Pitch moves her body to the side and he lifts Jack's right leg over his shoulder

"you know that the message dick is one of my fetishes, I have more fetishes." said Pitch as he pushes Jack on her back

"what are they?" Jack asked as she puts her right hand over her stomach

"a butt plug in your ass and a message dick attached to underwear." Pitch says

"are you going to put the butt plug in my ass?" asked Jack while moaning

"yes the butt plug will be in your ass after I cum inside you and my cum is going to stay inside you forever." said Pitch as he bends over Jack's body to face her "wrap your legs around my waist." he says as Jack did what she was told

"what if I get pregnant?" asked Jack

"don't worry about that, just worry about the sexes that we're going to have every night after I give the children nightmares." said Pitch as he places his hands behind Jack's back to lift her up as he gets back up and walks back to his throne chair

Pitch sits in his chair with Jack facing him and then he starts moving his hips and begins thrusting slowly again in Jack's ass

Jack closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around Pitch's neck and begins to moan softly in Pitch's left ear

"your starting to enjoy this, are you my love?" asked Pitch

"y...yes so m...much, I al...always w...wanted to...to lose m...my v...virginity a...as a hu...human t...to m...my bo...boyfriend b...before we got m...married." Jack said between moans

"well I took your virginity away so you belong to me." Pitch said between thrusts

Jack removes her head from Pitch's ear to face him

"is there something you want my love?" Pitch asked as he looks into Jack's blue eyes and what does he see? he sees lust and love in these eyes

"your cum, I want it inside me filling me up until no more can come in." said Jack as she places her lips on Pitch's

As the two continue to kiss, Pitch makes his thrusting faster inside Jack's ass while his fingers message Jack's breasts

Then Pitch notices his cock becoming really hard and feels like her is ready to cum

"Jack, I'm going to cum soon." Pitch said in the kiss

"me too, let's cum together." said Jack

Pitch grips waist again as he continues to thrust into Jack at a much faster rate

Several minutes later, Jack says "I'm coming" with a cry

"me too." Pitch says as Jack's walls went tight on his cock and he shot his heavy load into Jack's ass

Pitch removes his cock from Jack's ass so he could place the butt plug in her ass

"how was your first time, my love?" asked Pitch as Jack unwraps her legs from Pitch's waist and leans against his shoulders

"amazing." said Jack while breathing heavy

"good, next time, I'll let you suck on my cock." said Pitch

"can't wait." said Jack as she falls asleep in Pitch's arms

"sleep well my love." said Pitch as he falls asleep in his throne with Jack in his arms


End file.
